Truth or Dare of Fate
by Love-Gaara-Subaku
Summary: Allen and Kanda are stuck in a room with Lavi and Lenalee, playing a game of truth or dare. It's all up to the bottle to decide what their fate will be, and Allen knows it doesn't play nice. What will his fate be? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1 Let the Game begin!

Hello readers! This is actually my first time uploading a fanfic so it might be clumsy. ^_^

I do NOT own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Hoshino, Katsura . Please be nice!

Allen's POV

How did I get stuck in this mess? I don't even remember how Lavi persuaded me to actually play this game. So here I am, stuck in a room with Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee, playing truth or dare. Lavi spins the bottle and all I do is close me eyes and pray that it doesn't land on me.

Lavi screamed ," Hey! It landed on ….. Lenalee!". I sigh in relief to hear that I'm not the one the bottle landed on.

I opened my eyes and see Lenalee sigh , so I give her a pat on the shoulder to reassure her that it might not be as bad as she thinks.

But you know what? She replies " Truth" and I see a light in her eye that tells me she is actually enjoying this game.

I glance to my left and realize Kanda is just sitting on the chair, quiet for some unknown reason. Now, back to the game.

Lavi asks Lenalee " Have you ever kissed a guy in Black order? If so, then who?"

Lenalee was blushing (unexpectedly). Kanda made that " Tch..." sound and I was actually glad that Lavi didn't say something more ridiculous. But as I turned to him, I saw that his already-wide grin stretched out more and made me feel uneasy. He added a sentence that made me fall off the chair.

" by the way, did I mention that it had to be a french kiss?" Lavi said cheerfully. Kanda glared at Lavi ,Lenalee had steam coming out of her face, and I tried to re-balance myself on my chair.

" LAVI! Be more appropriate!" I screamed, and Lavi's reply was _very_ predictable.

" this is a game Allen-chan~! ^_^"

Lenalee gathered up her courage and said " Y-yes.. I have. It was... Bak-chan...".

Lavi and I Gasped. "WHAT!" Kanda was staring for a good 2 seconds, and went back to the I-Don't-Care mode.

Regular POV

Allen was dumbfounded. " y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you... I thought … when did this happen?" he asked, totally confused. Sure, he knew Bak-chan liked Lenalee, but for them to... KISS and morever a _FRENCH _kiss... it was just wrong.

Lavi looked at her like she was joking. The truth sunk in to all of them when She started blushing like a tomato.

"J-Just get on with the game!" she said, still looking as if she can explode.

She spun the bottle and just as it was about to land on Allen, the wind of fate blew in from the window and pushed the bottle to Kanda.

Allen sighed in relief and Kanda mumbled a curse. Lenalee stopped blushing and said to Kanda " Truth or dare?".Kanda replied dare since he didn't want a pain in the ass question but boy was he wrong.

" I dare you to... kiss Allen. Not just a regular on and you know what I mean" she said with a sly grin.

Allen stared at her with misbelief and shock. If looks could kill people, Kanda's glare would have sent Lenalee to the lowest level of hell where you couldn't even see another living … organismin your life again. Too bad it wasn't real.

Lavi started to laugh and high-fived Lenaleee.


	2. Chapter 2 Cause and Effect

Next chapter... hope I don't disappoint you guys ^_^

" On with the game Yuu-Chan~." Lavi said with a fox-like grin.

" No way I'm going to do it, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled. Allen glared at Lenalee, and she looked away, as if saying nothing was wrong.

A vein popped out of the usually-nice Allen. " For once, I actually agree with this BAKANDA." Said Allen as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

Lenalee pouted and said " Kanda. This is you dare! Not Allens! If you don't do it, I'll tell my onii-san you tried to rape me!"

Kanda froze and snorted. " As if, PRINCESS. You don't have the courage to." he replied.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow and said in a deep voice," guess again. ONII-SAN! KANDA TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

Kanda felt as if his blood turned to ice.

" KANDA DID WHAT TO MY LENALEE? YOU ARE DEAD~ MEAT KANDA! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT TO MY POOR LITTLE SISTER AGAIN!" said Komui. Allen was pretty sure he was downstairs, FAR away from them, but to have spoken this loudly meant he was holding a mic that can miraculously speak to anywhere he wants, or he's on that stupid robot Komurin or something.

Kanda said " oh shit!" and ran out of the room, obviously trying to get to his room to get Mugen. Lavi and Lenalee started laughing their ass off and Allen was very thankful for Lenalee.

" you should have seen Yuu-Chan's face!" teased Lavi, and just as he was about to tease him more, Kanda appeared at the door.

Breathlessly, he managed to say " Lena-Lenalee. The next time I see you * pant * I'm gonna slice you up like a piece of meat! And Baka-usagi * takes breath * STOP LAUGHING!". As soon as he said that he ran off again with Mugen in his hand.

" Aww! Lenalee! I really wanted to see Kanda kiss Allen-chan here!" said lavi as he pointed at Allen. Lenalee said " that's what you get for not doing the game. We'll see _Allen-Chan _and _Kanda-chan _smoochie-smooch later after Kanda learns his lesson. Now, Spin the bottle Allen!"

Allen sighed and spun the bottle. Allen thought that if this bottle lands on either Lavi or Lenalee, he would make them regret teasing him.

The bottle landed on... Lavi! Allen smirked the most devilish grin that actually sent shivers down the spine of THE Lavi. Lenalee was enjoying this game more and more as the time went on.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Lena-chan~" said Allen with the same smirk. Lenalee stopped laughing and turned around to Allen who was already saying the dare.

" I dare IDIOT LAVI to kiss LENA-Chan over here in front of Komui, me, and Kanda. Not the regular one and YOU know what **I** mean. Let's get down to business. KOMUI-SAN! LENALEE HAS A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" said Allen. ' HAHAHA ! This is what you must face for almost making Bakanda kiss me!' thought Allen. As he turned and faced the STARS, he got the reaction of what he was looking for and couldn't stop wondering what Komui's action will be.

-Well? This chapter was boring... I know. Yuu-chan didn't kiss Allen-Chan! ㅠ.ㅠ But not to worry! It is soon to come!

Allen: WTH are you saying!

Kanda : someone stop her...

Lenalee : I STILL can't believe the dare...

Lavi : You're lucky! I bet Komui'll throw me down a bottomless pit or- or!

Hisalweisu: hai hai~ now wait for the next chapter! ^_^ R&R~


	3. Chapter 3 Blushes and Blushed

Yullen kiss scene will be in this chapter! ! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy

Allen's POV

Revenge is sweet. So how do you like that!

" Alle-Allen kun! That's-" said Lenalee but Lavi cut her off by saying " Are you crazy, moyashi ? ? ?". I replied " who are you calling moyashi BAKA LAVI!". As soon as I said that, Kanda appeared at the door, holding one of Komurin's broken robot hand.

" As a prize for coming back ALIVE, I'll take each of your arms. Who's first!" yelled Kanda. Komui also came in with Komurin Number 2.

He asked me " What is is the confession, Allen-kun?".

I turned to face him with an evil grin and activated my innocence to keep Lavi and Lenalee from running away.

" well Komui-san. Lavi and Lenalee here will put up a show for you." I replied and added "_ENJOY_" in the most creepiest voice I could make.

I could see them trembling their ass off. Why were they trembling? They started this outrageous war, and what goes around- comes around.

Lenalee's POV

Is Allen crazy? ? WTF was he thinking! And in front of my onii-san too! Just wait until this ends Allen. Kanda will soon knock that smirk off your face!

Lavi's POV

'doomed doomed DOOMED!'

2 minutes of silence later...

Allen's POV

Lenalee started off by saying " w-well oni-san... I-I just want to tell you what I'm doing right now is just fake, OK! It's just for fun!" and with that she grabbed the collar of Lavi. What's next? Pretty obvious~. She put her lips on Lavi's and used her _tongue. _I was satisfied. Kanda looked blankly at them at first but smirked later, and KOMUI-SAN's reaction was just hilarious. He turned white, then red. His eyes looked like it could've stretched a mile away. All in all, he was just about ready to kill Lavi in the most horrendous, disgusting, outrageous, etc way he could have thought of.

Busted~

When Lenalee finally broke the kiss, she was blushing worse than before and buried her face in her hands. Lavi was dumbfounded at first, but blushed and FINALLY realized Komui's murderous aura.

" OH SHIT!" he screamed and ran out of the room with devil- mode Komui following him.

I started laughing my ass off until Lenalee looked up at me with a glare and evil aura coming out of her eyes. I was actually enjoying this game but one sentence of her made me FREEZE.

"Kiss. Kanda. NOW!" she yelled.

Is that how you want to be? ?

Normal POV

Allen started blushing. ' WHAT THE HELL ' he thought. He totally forgot about the first dare for Kanda.

Kanda said " HELL NO!" . Lenalee replied " ONII-SAN! KAND-" but was cut off when Kanda slapped a hand around her mouth.

Kanda yelled " ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!" . He was tired of going through Komui's hell. He started walking to Allen and picked him up from his sitting position. Then ,he walked to the door and locked it. He wasn't stupid enough to let people come in randomly and catch him in this embarrassing state.

Finally, he was ready to _kiss _Allen and get everything over with, but remember how it was supposed to NOT be a NORMAL kiss? Well, Allen kept his mouth shut.

" Open your mouth, moyashi!" screamed Kanda, but Allen didn't even bother. Yuu-chan had enough so he _stomped _on Allen's foot. Not gently either.

" OW! THAT FREA-" said Allen, but was cut off when someone ,and readers- you know who, put their lips on his. Allen opened with eyes and forgot all the pain when he saw Kanda in front of his face. He used his tongue on Allen, and when Allen tried to push him off, Kanda just wanted to get this over with and kept going.

Lenalee screamed " KYAA! ! ! ! GO GO GO!". Kanda wanted to kick her ass all the way to the moon. Soon, he broke the kiss and "tch"-ed. Although no one noticed, his cheeks were slightly pink.

Allen's face was worse than Lenalee's when she kissed Lavi( if that was even possible ).

Allen managed to say " K-K-Kanda! Y-you … tongue...!" with his face red as a tomato. Then, he heard laughter from the window and guess who? Lavi.

His face was beat up BADLY and you could have barely noticed him. His face was swollen so much it was twice the size of his original face.

" Zat waz sho cute! ( That was so cute )" he managed to say.

"O-On with the game!" yelled Allen. As he thought none of the future dares would have been worse than this one, he was totally wrong.

-Lavi: YO! You made me so ugly!

Allen : baka lavi.. at least you got yo kiss princess-chan over here

Lenalee/Lavi : *BLUSH* YOU KISSED KANDA!

Allen: **blush **Sh-shut up!

Kanda: tch...

Me: -_- stop fighting! Oh! And more to come of Yullen and POSSIBLE LaviLena.

All Four: WHAT!


End file.
